gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Speedo
The Vapid Speedo is a cargo delivery van featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design Despite Vapid being GTA's rendition of Ford, the van resembles a 2003-present Chevrolet Express van but the front and back ends have been slightly altered. A similar design is used for the second generation Burrito and its passenger variant in GTA V. The badge on the rear reads Vapid ST. The Speedo features various company names, such as Deliver Me Timbers, Easy Lay Carpet, Hello Tailor and Nonna Pina's Restaurant. From IV to V, the Speedo body shape and general design is the same as in the prequel, however, it no longer bears company logos. Performance .]] The vehicle is quite agile, thanks to its adapted suspension and weightless rear end. Powersliding is quite easy in this vehicle; however, in Liberty City's hilly terrain the Speedo is prone to bouncing about more frequently than other vehicles of its size. The engine is strong, powered by what feels like a high-torque V8 diesel in a rear-wheel drive layout; leading to mediocre acceleration and a reasonable top speed. Anti-lock brakes are an available option, but are not standard. The lack of ABS makes turning and braking simultaneously impossible which is a big problem when slowing down into a 90 degree turn or any type of fast driving or racing.The Speedo is, after the Burrito, the second-fastest vehicle in the "van" classification, attaining a maximum of 153 mph, but it is the most maneuverable. Variants An unique variant, dubbed the Clown Van, appears in GTA V. It is a Speedo modified with a very unique paintjob. The vehicle itself only appears during a Strangers & Freaks mission, and cannot be obtained without the use of a save editor. Gallery Speedo-GTA4-front.jpg|A Speedo in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Speedo-van-front-gtav.png|Speedo in GTA V.(Rear quarter view) Speedo_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|First-Person View in GTA V enhanced edition. Speedo-GTAV-front.jpg|A Speedo seen in the GTA Online trailer. Company liveries Speedo sign 1.png|Nonna Pina's Speedo sign 2.png|Hello Tailor Speedo sign 3.png|Easy Lay Carpet Speedo sign 4.png|Deliver Me Timbers Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can be usually found in the East Hook docks. * It can be commonly be found in the Acter Industrial Park and Port Tudor areas. * Used as an escape vehicle in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. * Driving a Laundromat Van will cause several Speedo's to spawn, especially at the docks of East Hook in Broker and Tudor and Port Tudor in the State of Alderney. * Sometimes it might be found parked in front of a garage door near Memory Lanes on The Meat Quarter. GTA V * Seen around The Families area. * Owned by Lamar Davis, obtainable after the mission, "Chop." * Occasionally spawns in a parking lot in Chumash Plaza. * Sometimes found in and around Lester's home in El Burro Heights. * A black one can be found parked on a dirt road in Fort Zancudo along with a black Bison * Sometimes when you switch to Trevor you may find him with a tied-up man under the Del Perro Pier and a unique black Speedo without a number on the license plate. ."]] * When playing "Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler," there's a unique brown Speedo parked in front of the house. * A white version can be obtained from the mission, "Chop," with an unique custom license plate that reads "LAMAR G." GTA Online * Rarely spawns around the industrial area. * Sometimes parked in a parking lot in Chumash Plaza. Notable Owners * Phil Bell owns a Speedo that is used as an escape vehicle in the mission, "To Live and Die in Alderney." * Lamar Davis owns a white Speedo seen during the mission, "Chop," which has custom license plates reading LAMAR G (G most likely standing for "Gangsta"). Franklin can save the vehicle in his garage after completing Chop. It is destroyed during "Hood Safari." Trivia General * Speedo is a nickname to Speedometer. ** Speedo is also a brand of men's swim briefs. * The default radio stations for the Speedo are: **'GTA IV': Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. **'GTA V': Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. *Due to the fact that the Speedo is made by Vapid, a Ford parody, it's possible that Rockstar's intensions were to make it based off the 1992-2007 Ford Econoline. GTA IV * This vehicle cannot be taken to a car wash, but can be resprayed at a Pay 'n' Spray. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he may also agree to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Speedo fetching $2,000. GTA V *Unfortunately, the vehicle cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs; it can only be repaired there. * In GTA Online, you can place a Tracker and Full Coverage on the Speedo. * In GTA Online, the Speedo sells at $1,500 in Los Santos Customs. * In GTA Online, the mission, "Potshot," features a white Speedo that has crates with drugs in which has to be stolen and brought to Trevor. Navigation }} de:Speedo (IV) es:Speedo fr:Speedo pl:Speedo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online